Can a broken man ever be fixed?
by Bobbie-Leigh
Summary: The battle of hogwarts has taken it's toll on George Weasley.   Please read and review


George Weasley was a broken man.

The body of his dead twin brother In his arms as he, and his family, walked away from the crumbling castle, that would forever be known as Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The battle of the century had just happened and George wanted it to be all a dream, he wanted to wake up and Fred would be in the bed across the room and he would smile at him and they would go and do another prank, just like any other normal day. But George knew that wasn't true, he knew that he would never see Fred's smiling face, he would never pull a prank with him or laugh with him again, because he was dead and was never going to come back.

Tears were streaming down his face and he could hear the sobs of his family behind him.

Soon, George couldn't walk anymore, the sadness was over whelming. He fell to the floor, Fred landing on his lap,

"Why you Freddie? Why you and not me!" Mr Weasley laid a hand on his son's shoulder, while the other was around his weeping wife. Ron, Percy and the other Weasley children knelt down beside their brother. Ginny crying on the shoulder of Charlie, hardly daring to look at Fred's body. Ron looked transfixed and terrified, as did Bill. Percy on the other hand, had a look of guilt on his face. He, like George, believed it should've been him to die, not Fred,

"It's my fault." Harry said, joining the Weasley's, "I'm sorry. All of you. I never wanted any of you to die for me."

"Harry," Mr Weasley started, composing himself as, he too, had been crying "We all knew what we was getting ourselves into, Fred included. You have nothing to apologize for." Bill looked away from the body and up at Harry,

"I need to find Fleur. Make sure she's alright." And without saying another word, he walked away.

One by one, the Weasley's started to leave, going in search of their other loved ones, but George stayed with his brother, for he was the only person who truly mattered to George,

"I'm sorry Fred. I should've looked out for you. I can't imagine how life is going to be without you. We've been together through everything and I don't know how i'm going to continue."

"George?" It was Luna, she had a cut above her right eye and he blonde hair was covered in dirt, "George i'm so sorry. But he's gone to a better place now."

"How is he in a better place Luna? He's Dead!" He hadn't meant to shout,

"I'm sorry." A look of hurt covered her face, "But at least he can keep your ear company now." She giggled, a sad sort of giggle and pointing to the hole in George's head. He gave her a half smile, and looked down at the body in his arms,

"I miss you already Fred."

It was a week of funeral's, and George, accompanied by Harry, Ron and Hermione, attended them all.

Fred's was the first. June 2nd 1998, one month after the war and it was a sunny day, although the rain should've been pouring, spilling it's tears for Fred, just as everyone else had.

It was worse then expected, the five remaining Weasley boys, with Lee, lifted the coffin. Ginny has insisted to help too but Harry had talked her down.

Even before the ceremony had started, George was crying, with Ginny on his shoulder,

"George," Mr Weasley had started, "Would you like to say a few words?" George looked at his father, he was being so strong, trying to keep himself together for the well being of his family. George nodded and walked to the front, very slowly, looking around to see who had turned up. He spotted Angelina with Alicia and Katie, each with tears falling to the floor. He sow Oliver and even he too looked like he was trying very hard to keep back the tears.

Finally George had reached the front and turned to face everyone. He began,

"Fred was my best friend, my partner in crime. He has always been there for me when I needed a laugh, he always looked out for me and made sure I was alright, and then the one time he needed me, I failed to help him. It's hard to see why he's gone and not me. He gave his life to make the wizarding world a better place, we need to make sure that happens." George finished, knowing that he wouldn't be able to continue even if he wanted to.

'I'm sorry for your loss." A small voice said behind George once the funeral was over, and they where 'celebrating Fred's life.' The voice made his blood boil.

"Malfoy! What the hell do you think you are doing here?" The blonde haired arrogant toerag looked towards George,

"I came to pay my respects. I'm sorry for you..."

"Don't give me that shit!" George spat back.

"It's your lot that killed him!" Ron said, backing up his brother,

"You're not welcome here Malfoy." Ginny said simply. Draco looked from one Weasley child to the next with pleading eyes.

"Just know i'm sorry." It was the last straw for George, he launched himself at Draco, swearing and hitting him, no-one did anything to stop it, some welcoming it, others still recovering from the shock of what had just happened. Even Draco didn't try and stop the punches flying at his face from the trembling George. It was Harry who first recovered and tore George of the bleeding Malfoy,

"No matter how much you hate him George, he doesn't deserve that. It wasn't him to kill Fred."

"But say if he killed, Lupin or Tonks or Collin, what then?"

"Come on mate." Lee said, but he didn't take his eyes of Draco, "He's not worth it." George looked down at Draco in disgust but nodded, agreeing with his friend.

George needed Lee there, and he knew it was selfish to think that, but without Lee, George didn't know what he would've done. He was the one person that kept him sane.

Still, George without Fred was like, the sky without clouds ... a very rare occasion, and not he had no choice, they had been ripped apart.


End file.
